This proposal is a competing continuation application for an existing Bridges to the Baccalaureate Program (GM-65-096) at Queensborough Community College (QCC). A partnership between QCC, Queens College, York College and the New York City Department of Health and Mental Hygiene has been established to achieve the long term goals of improving the ability of QCC to train and graduate underrepresented minority science students, and to facilitate their transition to baccalaureate programs in biomedicine or science. The proposed program will impact on both freshmen and sophomore QCC students. Academic support will be provided to freshmen in General Biology I to help them get beyond this "gateway" to careers in biomedicine. Upper level students will conduct research during either the summer or the academic year under the supervision of experienced biology, chemistry, physics, math and behavioral science faculty mentors, and public health researchers. These research mentors will serve as role models and provide students with encouragement, career advisement and visibility within the academic community. Scientific communication skills will be explicitly taught, and each student will give an oral presentation and submit a written report at the program wide seminar. A comprehensive system of academic and psychosocial support will be provided to research participants, interactions (seminars, tours, workshops etc.) with the senior colleges will facilitate transition to baccalaureate programs. Of the thirty-eight students that have participated in the program since it started in mid-2002, one dropped out for personal reasons, nineteen have transferred to senior colleges, and eighteen are studying at the college and preparing for transfer. The first students are scheduled to graduate in 2005, one with a BS in biology and the other with a BS in biochemistry. In addition, nearly 300 QCC science students have learned of the excitement and significance of biomedical research through the Bridges Research Seminars. [unreadable] [unreadable]